finish her
by SteelDolls
Summary: Kaito and Meiko are married. One night, a crash from downstairs alerts them that someone may be in the house. What they don't know is that there's a case of mistaken identity, and the boss of a local gang wants a different Kaito punished for his betrayal. Brutality, violence, NCS, guro, yaoi, het, blood, wounds, cannibalism, snuff. No romance; this is pure hate and violent cruelty.
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to see if I could out-guro the Master of guro fics on AO3: MostlyAMan. I'm not sure if I succeeded or not, but I think I can safely say that this fic is seriously, seriously messed up. (If anyone ignores the warnings, it's... not my fault. I'm sorry. D:) This is a creepy present for you, senpai! *blows a kiss* o.o Clearly, the title is props to your lovely fics. :) Though, I would have no problem with changing the title, if you so wished._

...

"Good night, Meiko," Kaito smiled softly at his wife as he snuggled happily under the warm covers.

"Good night, Kaito. I love you," Meiko replied sleepily, on her side, as she closed her eyes. Her breathing evened out and Kaito joined her in sleep soon afterwards.

...

A crash from downstairs woke the pair groggily from sleep.

"Uugh," Meiko complained tiredly, "Kaito, it must be the neighbor's cat again. Go shoo it back outside. How does it keep getting in through the windows; I'm sure I closed and locked them this time."

"No, it's your turn this time," Kaito replied and stuffed a pillow over his face to try to go back to sleep. He continued to speak, voice muffled, "I'm going back to sleep."

Meiko smacked Kaito with her own pillow, crankily getting up and throwing on her bathrobe as she headed downstairs. She frowned, her mind tired and confused as she saw a light on downstairs. Had she forgotten to turn it off before going to bed?

Meiko's eyes widened as she walked forward and froze, noticing that there was a person standing in her living room. She tried to back up and turn around, but a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Kaito!" Meiko shrieked as she was pulled forward bodily by an intruder. "No! Kaito! Help me!"

...

Kaito's brain had started to fall back into the lull of sleep when a piercing shriek rang throughout his house, and his eyes widened, awake instantly, adreneline pumping. Kaito didn't bother to put clothes on, running out only in his boxers and scarf, and stopping short at the bottom of the stairs as he saw the forms of several intruders.

Kaito's panicked brain didn't know what to do- save Meiko? Or run away, and call for help? He didn't think he could take on a bunch of criminals by himself; he turned to try to run back up the stairs.

"Hold it right there, buddy, unless you want us to leave a corpse for you when you come back," A laughing male voice demanded of Kaito. The bluenette froze, turning around, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"What do you want? Let us go, you can take anything you want from the house," Kaito replied, terrified for Meiko, who he could see struggling, a look of fear on her face as one of the strangers held her from behind and slammed her face violently against the coffee table.

"Oh, we didn't come here to steal from you," The stranger replied easily and smiled, twirling a knife between his fingers and tilting his head. "We're here to teach you a lesson, courtesy of the boss. You see, he doesn't like it when people steal from him. Makes him look like an idiot, you know?"

"Boss? Boss of what? What are you talking about?" Kaito asked, his frightened blue eyes fixated on the glint of the knife.

"Don't play dumb. You're Kaito, right? The boss said to come find you and teach you a lesson, and so here we are. This is your wife? Huh? I'm thinking..." The man paused and flashed his smile again, "I'm thinking, maybe we torture and rape her to death in front of you. That'd be a pretty good, memorable lesson, don't you think? I'll bet you love her a lot."

"Leave her alone!" Kaito screamed, his heart pounding so hard he thought he might fall over from lightheadedness. "You've got the wrong people; there's been some kind of terrible mistake. I don't know anything about your boss, or stealing anything. I'm just a vocalist! You don't want to do this, please! Let us go!"

"Hahahaha, like that'll work. You'd have to come up with something a lot more convincing than that. Guys?" The ringleader gently pulled Kaito's scarf from his neck, and the slithering feeling of the fabric on Kaito's skin whispered maliciously, causing the bluenette to shiver badly in fear. The leader smiled his dark little smile again and tossed the blue scarf to one of his cohorts. "Tie her up."

Meiko hollered and struggled as two of the men forced her still enough to tie her arms with the scarf, yanking her robe off and using it to bind her legs. "No!" Meiko shrieked again, struggling nude. Her soft breasts bounced a little bit with her efforts.

"Ah, ah, ah," The ringleader scolded and he held his knife to Kaito's neck as the bluenette's eyes bulged and he tried to lunge forwards to help Meiko. The cold feel of the hard, sharp metal against Kaito's soft neck stopped him dead in his tracks, and he rolled panicked eyes at the leader.

"This bitch has got some pretty epic titties, boss," one of the punks, a blonde, smirked at Meiko and trailed his fingertips down the front line of her chest, groping her breast briefly. His hand went lower, down to Meiko's stomach, and then lower, touching against her soft, warm sex.

Meiko tossed her head, horrified, squirming away helplessly as she was held in place and molested right in front of Kaito. Her tears of rage and shame burned into Kaito's blue eyes, and his helpless, horrified expression did nothing to save them.

"Please, please stop!" Kaito begged. "I'll do anything you want, this is all a mistake! You've got the wrong Kaito!"

"Let's make sure it's memorable, boys," The leader grinned, still barring Kaito from moving forwards. "Make him watch it all. If he doesn't behave, gut her open and let him watch her die the hard way."

"No! Kaito!" Meiko yelled again, terrified. Kaito watched helplessly as one of the men slammed his wife's head back down against the coffee table by her short brown hair, the other one positioning himself behind Meiko's exposed bottom and pushing deely inside her pussy in violent thrusts.

Meiko opened her mouth and screamed in pain.

"Meiko!" Kaito hollered and tried to rush forwards again. The leader clocked him in the face with such force that Kaito tumbled to the floor, blood streaming from his bruised face. Kaito's blue eyes were wide with shock and horror as the previously smiling face darkened into a terrifying frown.

"Not smart, Kaito, now your wife is going to pay for your stupidity," The leader said in a low tone. "Cut something off," he commanded with absolute authority.

Kaito's wide eyes went enormous, and he cried out, "No!" in a shrill, unbecoming voice.

Laughter from the guys taunted Meiko and Kaito's terror-stricken faces as the blonde punk moved his hand to caress Meiko's breast, pinching the nipple and pulling it outwards away from her body. Meiko screamed and tried to buck away as her rape from behind continued violently.

"How about this, boss?" The blonde smiled with his straight white teeth. The ringleader nodded, satisfied, and the blonde opened his own razor-sharp knife with an easy flick of the wrist, slicing downwards in jagged motions as he continued to pull Meiko's nipple away from her chest.

Meiko screamed. Blood flooded down from her mutilated breast as the nipple was forcefully cut away. The blonde man held the lump of dead flesh in his hand and grinned at the ringleader, looking for approval as he dangled the nipple where Kaito could see it.

The bluenette threw up his dinner on the ground in front of him.

"How wasteful. Don't you know there are children in Africa starving right now? I should make you eat it back up off the floor," The ringleader smiled, his good humor restored. "Though... I have a better idea, ha ha..."

Holding out his hand, the ringleader gestured for Meiko's nipple to be handed over to him. The blonde punk obeyed instantly, handing over the gory chunk of flesh. The ringleader smirked and put his eyes on level with Kaito's, lifting the bluenette's panting face to look directly into his hard eyes.

"Eat it up, Kaito. Shred it well with your teeth and swallow it down. If you don't, I'll have my boys hack the other one off, too... and maybe worse," The ringleader's soft, evil voice was a nightmare come to life.

"N-no," Kaito whispered, a little vomit still sticking to his lower lip, his eyes completely horrified. He shut his eyes against the scene of violence and torment as Meiko screamed again. The punk raping her had grown tired of her pussy and started to slam into her asshole, ripping her tight muscle violently as he pushed inside the extreme tightness of her back entrance.

"No?" The ringleader dangled Meiko's familiar, beautiful nipple in front of Kaito's face, slapping the bluenette forcefully to make him open his eyes. Kaito's traumatized, terrified look returned to the leader's face, then focused on Meiko's nipple and the bluenette moaned, feeling utterly sick.

"Okay, cut the other one off," The ringleader said gleefully.

"No!" Kaito shouted, sobbing. "Please! I'll do it, I'll... Meiko, Meiko!"

"Shred it between your teeth well," The leader said in a singsong voice, and touched the bit of flesh against Kaito's trembling lips. Kaito's horrified look and the tears on his face were lovely. He tried to open his mouth, tried to, but it wouldn't obey him, his jaw clamped shut and his throat closed up against him.

"Hmm, you say one thing but do another; I guess you need a little more motivation," The ringleader said quietly, smiling, then returned his focus to his boys currently surrounding Meiko. "Do it."

Another scream, high-pitched, and a new flood of blood down Meiko's front met Kaito's sickened eyes.

"Eat it up, Kaito. Eat it, like I say, or I'll keep cutting pieces off little by little until she dies," The ringleader informed Kaito. "It's your fault if you choose to disobey. It's your fault what gets chopped off next... and it's your fault if she dies from bloodloss, haha..."

"I can't, I can't, I can't," Kaito whined in a high-pitched, horrified keen. "Please stop, please stop! Don't hurt her anymore, please, please! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"If you want to save her, you should do what I tell you. Maybe she won't have to die if you obey well enough," The soft, malicious voice said. Kaito put his fingers in his mouth, forcing his jaw open as tears splashed down his cheeks. "Good boy, good boy, you get a cookie," the ringleader laughed and placed Meiko's nipple inside Kaito's mouth, against his tongue.

The flavor of metallic blood was traumatizing, and Kaito's body shook as he forced himself to chew the bloody skin. He felt like he was going to throw up again, and couldn't make his throat swallow. He started to hyperventilate.

"Tell me, Kaito, are you and your wife trying to get pregnant? Kids are great, aren't they? Maybe my boys and I will help you out," The ringleader continued conversationally. "Lots of cum is better than a little cum in getting a girl pregnant, you know? Would that be a good reminder of why not to fuck with our boss? Every time you see your little brat, wondering which one of us fathered him..? Heh. Swallow. Now."

The sudden demand left Kaito even more terrified as his body refused to cooperate. Kaito held his throat, tears soaking his cheeks, trying to force his body to obey him, but all he felt was the rising bile that couldn't be held back, and all of a sudden he found himself throwing up once again, bits of Meiko's shredded flesh and bile, all over the ringleader's black shoes.

The ringleader scowled in displeasure, kicking his shoe a little to remove some of the bile, and glaring at Kaito. "That was a stupid move."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here I thought we were getting somewhere together, Kaito," The ringleader continued, grabbing Kaito by the hair and forcing him downwards, wiping his shoe in disgust against Kaito's face. The bluenette trembled, panted and gasped for air as the force of vomiting had rid him of his breath.

"Clearly you've not learned your lesson yet. Why don't I help speed things along, then... how about I /do/ have my boys help your lady get knocked up? I think... the best way to do that would be by direct insemination, don't you? Boys? What do you think about that idea?" The dark anger in the ringleader's eyes didn't leave as he smiled a cruel, brutal smile at Kaito's pale, panting face.

A few chuckles met Kaito's disbelieving ears. "That sounds pretty good to me, boss," The blonde punk grinned, touching against Meiko's lower stomach and tracing a line with his finger near where he thought her ovaries would be.

"No... no, please, no," Meiko sobbed out between her screams of pain at being raped anally without lubricant. "Please stop, please stop!"

"P-please," Kaito gasped out, "No!"

The ringleader nodded, and the blonde punk slid his knife into Meiko's belly like a hot knife through butter. Meiko screamed, screamed, spasmed and twisted, trying to get away from the agony in her lower belly. She slammed back against the punk's cock who was raping her, and he groaned appreciatively, pushing her forward harder again.

"No! No! No!" Kaito's shrieking refusal of the scene unfolding in front of his eyes was hysterical. "Meiko! No! Stop it! Stop!"

"Help yourself," The ringleader laughed. The blonde grinned back at the leader and exposed himself. The punk raping Meiko from behind held her at a good angle to facilitate the blonde pushing himself deep into the heat of her organs. Meiko screamed, screamed, flailed her body helplessly, as the blonde man sighed, uncaring of the blood dripping down the front of his clothing from her ruined breasts and lower abdomen.

"Damn, that's hot," The blonde said quietly, seating his erection fully inside Meiko's new hole, pressing in and rocking against what he believed were her ovaries with a slight grin on his face, as though he were high.

"Kaito, Kaito, Kaito!" Meiko shrieked out again, again. Her face was a mess of tears and mucous and drool as she was slammed into brutally from both behind and in front at once.

"You're going to kill her! You have to stop! Please, you have to stop!" Kaito screamed, clutching at the ringleader's pants leg, begging on his knees with tears in his eyes. "Please, I'll do anything, anything you say! Please stop this! She'll die!"

The ringleader smiled and laughed lightly down at Kaito. "Anything, huh? You should have thought of that before you crossed our boss, Kaito. But if you really want to save her so badly, how about this, I'll make you a deal. If you let us rape /you/ instead, while she watches, and you make us come before she does, I'll set you both free. Doesn't that sound like a good deal? But if you fail, I'll have her killed in front of your eyes. It's up to you, Kaito. But you might want to make a decision quickly; I don't know how much stamina my guys have, hahaha."

Terrified blue eyes bulged as Kaito was presented with his options. "Please!" Kaito begged again, a sob catching in his throat, "Please!"

"That wasn't a decision, Kaito," The singsong voice taunted him, and was almost drowned out by Meiko's screams of agony.

"Yes, yes, damn it, yes, do anything you want! Do anything you want, just please, leave her alone! Please save her!" Kaito blurted out, not even knowing what he was saying. Just trying to do anything, say anything, to save Meiko. To save his wife, his best friend, his lover. "Anything! Please!"

"That's the right attitude, Kaito!" The ringleader praised him mockingly, and nodded his head to one of the lackeys currently standing off to the side and watching the proceedings. "Take your boxers off and lift your butt up."

Kaito's shaking hands didn't want to obey him, but he managed to get the article of clothing down around his ankles. Fear was cold and gripping him as he bent over and stuck his bottom out, his eyes still unable to move from Meiko's body as she continued to be raped, her blood creating an ever-larger puddle of red gore around her bare feet.

The unwelcome touch of a finger against Kaito's ass shocked him with unforgiving pain as it wrenched its way through his tight little virgin entrance. Kaito cried out as the forceful movement happened too quickly, too violently, for him to adjust; one finger becoming two, and then replaced by a hard cock that shoved its way brutally inside. Kaito's scream of pain mingled with Meiko's, and his blue eyes locked on her agonized, terrified amber ones as he was claimed by the stranger.

"Open your mouth, Kaito, it's not just him you have to please right now," The velvety voice of the ringleader brought Kaito's tearful eyes back up to his face. Kaito's lips trembled and he sobbed hard as the brutal rape of his ass continued unstopped.

"If you bite, she dies," The ringleader reminded Kaito with an evil little smile, and pushed past Kaito's soft lips to seat himself fully at the back of Kaito's clenching throat. Kaito gagged, choked, tried to cough helplessly, as his shining blue hair was grabbed and his head was wrenched forwards violently; the ringleader pushing all the way down the back of Kaito's throat as far as his cock's length would allow.

Pulling out, slamming back in, the vibrations of Kaito's muffled screams around the ringleader's cock, the dripping blood of Kaito's tortured ass and bowels providing a slimy, thin lubricant, the violent, forceful rape continued, with Meiko's weakening screams providing the background music for the scene, punctuated by pleasured grunts of the punk lackeys and the sound of wet slapping flesh. Meiko's body started to spasm, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"You'd better hurry up and make us come, Kaito," The ringleader panted through his smile, groaning in appreciation as Kaito's abused throat clenched up against him once more, and he forced his way through it anyways. The tightness and heat were intense and wonderful, and Kaito's tear-streaked face and horrified, brutalized expression of agony were like nectar to the ringleader's sadistic delight.

The blonde started to shake Meiko's spasming body like it was a rag doll, trying to get even deeper inside of her innards. The punk raping her ass grabbed her butt cheeks hard, biting the juncture of her shoulder and neck, and moaning loudly as he neared his peak.

The blonde man, sensing that he was going to be the last man standing, quickened his pace and force, rocking ever more violently against Meiko's slick, raw organs, trying to increase the friction against his hard cock to get to the point of orgasm a little more quickly. His actions brought Meiko back to herself in an increased flood of agony and bloodloss, and she screamed, screamed, screamed.

"Uggghhn!" The blonde man cried out and slammed forwards one more time, pulsing white hot jets of come into Meiko's sliced open abdomen. "Oh, fuuuck," he panted as his cock, bloody with red and pink, slipped out of Meiko's wound. A little trail of cum bled out of the injury, and he grinned to himself, feeling proud of his achievement.

"Ugh, nnnngn," The punk raping Meiko's asshole groaned a brief instant later, coming hard, deeply into her bowels. He panted and caught the eye of the brown-haired man who was currently raping Kaito's ass.

Kaito's already wide blue, traumatized eyes widened further as he realized that he had failed to make the punks raping him come first. The ringleader laughed a little bit aloud and turned his eyes over his shoulder to look at his men.

"Uh oh, Kaito, looks like you weren't in time," The ringleader laughed again, and watched Kaito's face with a wide, delighted expression as the punk who had been raping Meiko's ass grabbed her by her hair once again and dragged a knife across her throat like a smile from side to side, hitting the major vein in her neck and causing a gory spray of blood to eject violently from her throat. Meiko tried to scream, and it bubbled with blood as she gurgled, flailing her shoulders to try to scrabble her bound hands to her throat, and failing.

Kaito screamed around the cock in his throat, and the vibration was enough to make the leader cry out in pleasure and shoot his load down Kaito's abused, raw, sore esophagus, making the bluenette choke and inhale the spunk into his lungs and up his nose. The burning, suffocating sensation was followed almost immediately by a wave of vomiting, and Kaito screamed as he threw up violently, gasping harshly.

"Meiko! Meiko! Meiko!" Kaito's raw, breathless howl was insanity as he struggled towards his wife's twitching body, the life fading from her amber eyes as she stared, eyes wide in terror, straight at Kaito, blood painting her whole front in gory red detail.

The ringleader moved back, satisfied that the brunette punk had a good enough hold on Kaito to keep him in position, despite the bluenette's crazed struggling to try to reach his dying wife. "Rape him good. Take turns," was all the ringleader said to his guys, as he watched the show with dark, happy amusement.

Kaito screamed and twisted uselessly as the violent pounding increased in tempo and brutality, drool and little bits of liquid vomit clinging in strings to his lower lip as his body was bounced forcefully back and forth. He screamed and cried like he was the one dying as Meiko's chest stopped rising and falling, as her breath failed and she shuddered one last time, eyes bulging in an expression of eternal agony and torment.

"NOOOO! NOOOO!" Kaito howled, and the brunette raping him cried out as Kaito's back muscle clenched tightly, wringing his orgasm out into Kaito's damaged bowels. The brunette panted and made way for the next punk, who didn't bother with formalities, and simply slammed inside in a quick tempo, taking up where his buddy had left off.

"Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhh," Kaito sobbed and cried mindlessly as the brutal rape continued, continued, continued, each punk taking their turn, until they were all completely spent, and only then did the ringleader step back up to bat, sliding into Kaito's broken back entrance almost smoothly, slamming his hips forward against Kaito's bottom, making the slapping sound of flesh on flesh ring once again in Kaito's tormented ears.

Cum slid out of Kaito's backside in a sick, squirting fashion, frothy and pink from the blood of his internal abuse and torn rectal muscle. The ringleader laughed again, as Kaito's screams had turned into low, tortured, animal-sounding moans, and his desperate flailing had turned into exhaustion and lax, shaking body muscles.

Kaito choked on his unending sobs like a baby as the ringleader tightened his grip around Kaito's throat, squeezing the breath and life from Kaito's soft neck to make the bluenette clench his ass muscles around the leader's cock even better.

Kaito began to black out, his legs started to slide out from under him, and the ringleader let up his chokehold on the bluenette's throat. Kaito gasped at the air, his throat raw and burning, his tortured sobs still choking him from the inside out. The ringleader's pounding movements and quick breaths of pleasure were lost on Kaito as the ringleader grasped Kaito's soft, shining blue hair and wrenched his head upwards, exposing the bruises on Kaito's throat.

The ringleader bit down, hard, on the side of Kaito's neck, drawing blood as the bluenette sobbed helplessly, exhausted. A few more slamming movements forwards, and the leader groaned long, letting his orgasm pulse out of him, marking Kaito as the final territory with his cum, deeply inside of Kaito's body.

Kaito couldn't hold himself up anymore, and as the ringleader pulled out, he flopped bonelessly to the carpet, his blue eyes glazed over in shock and pain and horror. The leader glanced down at his handiwork and smiled again in satisfaction. There was only one thing missing: something to be remembered by.

The ringleader snapped his fingers, and the blonde punk appeared at his side, holding out a lighter that the leader took and flicked on. Kneeling by Kaito's body, he held out the flame against Kaito's neck, holding his head hard against the carpet and creating a pattern of carpet on Kaito's cheek from the force of it as he burned Kaito's skin well enough to leave a nasty scar. Kaito's body spasmed again, but he couldn't fight, his eyes leaking defeated, exhausted, agonized tears as he was forced to submit to the burn.

"Don't forget us, now, Kaito," The ringleader rose after a few moments, flicking the lighter back off and handing it back to the blonde man. "And make sure you be good from now on, hear?" A mocking, light laugh was Kaito's last impression of the ringleader as the punks turned as a group and left by the front door, not bothering to close it behind them.

Kaito's body could barely move, he was so far beyond exhausted and in such agony, but he stretched his fingers out, crawling on his body painfully, one inch at a time, towards Meiko's unmoving, warm, but not warm enough, body. He reached her after an eternity, and grabbed her cooling head, trying to pull her to him, as new, broken sobs wrenched free of his body.

Kaito lay on the floor a long time, cradling his dead wife in his bloody arms and crying.


End file.
